


one day is fine and next is black

by llwydion



Series: should i stay or should i go [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, is makkachin a major character?, this question still has not been answered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llwydion/pseuds/llwydion
Summary: Their apartment doesn’t smell like Makkachin anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this work is now part of a series! can be read as a standalone though  
> title (and series title) taken from "Should I Stay or Should I Go" by the Clash

Life after Makkachin is hard.

The first few days after that awful morning, they keep pricking their ears to hear the quiet “whuff” that Makkachin made whenever she was padding around the apartment. Phantom Makkachins lie in the pool of sunlight at the foot of the sofa, the now-empty dog bed in the corner of their bedroom, the hard wood flooring in the foyer. Wherever they turn, something inevitably reminds them of her.

Yuuri’s black tracksuit bottoms don’t have dog hairs anymore. The chair by Victor’s desk doesn’t have space for a large toy poodle to huddle down by anymore. They always pause for a second when they open the door, waiting for Makkachin to jump out, before remembering and quietly stepping inside.

Their apartment doesn’t smell like Makkachin anymore.

Sometimes, after a bad day, Victor and Yuuri just sit on the couch and cuddle without speaking a word. One of them will inevitably reach for the tissue box, realize what he’s holding in his hands, and squeeze it just a little tighter.

Every morning, when they wake up, their feet aren’t warm.

Life goes on as they work around the Makkachin-shaped hole that has inserted itself into their lives.

The bright coldness Yuuri felt that first morning has changed. It’s been rubbed away at the edges, time bringing the sweet but alarming relief that comes with forgetfulness.

Victor’s eyes are still that same bright blue, but the dimness that has been haunting them recently has slowly started to disappear.

One day, they’re out walking on the street, and they see a dog. It’s a small white scrappy thing, but it’s feisty and loud. It enthusiastically rubs all over Victor’s legs. Victor freezes.

Yuuri is afraid that Victor, who’s had Makkachin for so long, won’t react well.

Then Victor smiles and reaches a hand down to pat it, and Yuuri knows that they'll be alright.


End file.
